How dog tags should have gone
by Miss Barbara
Summary: ... if it had been up to Tony. DT is one of my least favorite episodes and I tried to make it better with this story.


How Dog Tags should have gone.

This might need some explanation. I hate the original episode, because, well it was horrible. I did some McNozzo drabbles lately and one of them was dog tags centered. Someone suggested that I wrote what Tony would do if he did what he wanted to do. So here it goes: Dog Tags as it should have been.

----------

Tony's heart calmed down slightly as he watched the paramedics who were taking care of McGee. His heart had gone a hundred miles a minute when he realized that the shot what coming from where McGee had been, or at least should have been. He was the first to see what had happened and his last shred of self control had prevented him from shooting that damn dog and that was only because the dog was still on top of McGee and he didn't want to shoot the man. So he dragged the dog to the side, not caring that he was in pain and he checked McGee over.

Even the professionals where happy with what they saw, given the fact that it was a trained dog the injuries Tim had could have been much worse. Gibbs made sure that the dog was caved and shipped it off to NCIS where Abby would take care of it. He could already picture Abby ranting to the dog about how he should never, ever do something to McGee. Those two weren't meant to be friends Tony thought with a wryly grin.

When the paramedics were gone Tony walked over to McGee, but the man pushed him aside. "I'm fine Tony, let me do my job."

Ignoring Tony's protests he pushed the older agent aside and strode back in the house, grabbing a camera. He started to photograph the room systematical, not even flinching when he saw the body. After an hour of taking photographs he makes this strange noise and Tony wasn't sure about it. He suspects that McGee could be hurting so he is next to his partner within a second. He talks to Tim, but Tim doesn't answer, he is just really focused and suddenly Tony sees it too. There is a small camera hidden in the frame of a painting. A rather horrible painting if he is honest.

He takes dozens of pictures before removing the camera from the frame.

"Bluetooth connect Boss!" he says in excitement and Tony is sure that nobody knows what that really means, but he is still happy because McGee seems to be very happy about it.. Within five minutes he sits behind the dead man's computer and is viewing some kind of video feed.

"We are lucky boss!" McGee says to Gibbs who is standing next to him. "The camera seems to have recorded everything that happened, it's a surveillance system. It saves everything in pieces of half an hour footage and deletes it after 24 hours or something."

"You mean that we have our murder on that thing?" Gibbs says, pointing to the laptop. McGee doesn't answer, he just hits some keys and watches the footage going back in time, suddenly there is motion and he stops the record. As he hits play it gives them a perfect image of the murderer, because she is recorded. It might have been one of the easiest cases ever and Tony feels proud of McGee.

"Good job McGee." Gibbs says. "You help us finish up and after that you and DiNozzo are going home, you are wounded and Tony is going to take care of you." Gibbs gives them both a look that clearly tells them not to argue with him and he represses a chuckle as Tony's faces gets a really big smile, almost the perfect opposite from McGee

s annoyance.

Tony works twice as fast as usual and within an hour he pushes Tim the backseat of his car and drives of to their home.

"Really Tony, I am fine." McGee states again as Tony keeps looking at him trough the rear view mirror.

"I know" Tony says with a grunt. "But it was quite a shock for me too you know? Seeing you there with that horrible dog on you."

Tim gets it, and he surrenders to it, for Tony's sake. But he has to make a joke so he cracks out: "How is that different from when you are one me?" he smiles as Tony's eyes light up for a second. But as fast as that came he is back to serious again.

So when they get home he leans a bit on Tony and enjoys it that Tony takes his clothes off and puts him his favorite pyama's on. He kisses Tony, a lot, just to reasure him that he is fine. After half an hour is safely tucked away in bed, several drinks on the night stand and a movie on the tv. Tony tells him to stay put unless he needs to go to the bathroom, but he has to do that on his own.

He doesn't focus to much on the movie that is currently playing. He already knows it and he is much more curious about Tony. He hears the rattle of utensils and the sounds of cooking, and even Tony's whistle. Suddenly Tony's head pops around the corner.

"I'm going out for a few seconds, you good?" he asks, with just a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine" Tim sighs."I'll promise that I'll stay right here and be a good boy." He smiles as Tony quickly runs over to his of the bed and sneaks a kiss. "Only get out of bed to go to the bathroom!" he says just before he runs out of the door.

Tim leans back into the cushions as he let's himself relax for just a few seconds. He knows that he had been very lucky that morning, but as long as he could pretend that it wasn't a big deal everything would be fine. But Tony was making a big deal out of it. Now that he was really thinking about it, he liked it. Because it showed him that Tony cared for him. He picked up the phone and decided to give Abby a call, someone had probably told her what happened and changes where that she was currently freaking out about it. He couldn't hold back a laugh as his call was answered with a shriek of happiness.

* * *

Tony whistles as he walked trough the supermarket. He had already picked up fresh spinach and pepper for his lasagna and he was currently thinking which vegetables would go with that. He decides to go with an union some tomatoes, basil and a avocado for a little sweetness. He knows that he still has some garlic and Italian herbs at home. After that he picks up some garlic bread, mozzarella and cheese to grate and makes his way home.

While he walks back he realizes that he is truly happy right now. A man to take care of, someone who loves him and someone he really loves, a day off and maybe, if he plays his cards right he might get lucky tonight.

The first thing he notices as he walks in to the house is that is silent. A little bit worried he walks over to the bedroom only to find McGee asleep. He smiles as he sees the angelic face and can't help but stare at the man for a few minutes. After that he returns to the kitchen where he has a surprise dinner to finish. McGee better be really hungry when he wakes up!

* * *

Time wakes up to the smell of his favorite dish in the whole world, Tony's homemade lasagna. He wants to climb out of bed but realizes in time that he is not suppose to do that. He sighs and reasons that he needs to go to the toilet anyway.

As he climbs out of bed he realizes that his painkillers are wearing off. His neck and arm are hurting more that he expected. He quickly does his business in the bathroom and runs back to his bed. Tony, who had probably heard him come back appears in the door and gives him his best smile.

Tim makes puppydog eyes as he pets on the bed, inviting Tony to come sit next to him. Tony motions with his hand that he needs just one second as he disappears back in to the kitchen. Tim hears the sound of the oven being turned off and something else being set in the fridge. He walks back in to their bedroom and sit on the bed against the headboard next to Tim.

The moments he sits down Tim puts his head on his lap and sighs. "I was hurt today." he murmers. "I know." Tony sighs as he starts running his fingers trough McGee's soft hair. "But you are safe now." he says and it doesn't really relax Tim, so he keeps running his fingers trough his hair and starts telling a story. About a prince who had to rescue a princess from a vicious dog. After half an hour McGee feels better and is more relaxt. So Tim decides that he is ready for dinner.

Tony made his favorite lasagna, lots of fresh vegetables and herbs. His lasagna sauce is the best though. He can't describe it, and that's fine because it's better if you eat it anyway. There is also that wonderful salad and a glass of blood orange juice. Tony pampers him and cuddles him and feeds him occasionally because he feels that it is his duty to take care of Tim. They talk about nothing in particular while they eat and Tim enjoys it so much that he makes those little moans that drive Tony crazy.

After and hour they are both more than done. Tim keeps telling him that he is going to explode and Tony makes jokes about it. "If you explode there are more little pieces of you for me to love." he says and Tim has that look that tells him he is being an idiot.

Tony drags Tim to their bedroom and sets him on the bed. He runs in to the bathroom and runs a bath. He makes sure that there are lots of bubbles and a duck waiting for him. After that he undresses Tim and helps him in too the bath. Normally he would hate it, slap Tony in the face if he was really annoying but not today. Today he lets Tony take care of him, reassuring them both that he is just fine.

After the bath, they go to bed and they cuddle for hours. Tony keeps petting, stroking and kissing Tim, Smelling the peach on his skin and something that is completely Tim. He realizes that they have a weird thing, it isn't focused on sex and Tony is completely new to that, but at the same time totaly fine with it, because he wouldn't trade this relation with Tim for years of mind blowing-distant sex. So Tony is content, and that is more that he ever thought he would get.


End file.
